Talk:James Norrington
Uniform In CBP Norrington was wearing two slightly differnt coats, both had white leapels (The captain's rank insignia), but the one he wore at his promotion cremony and during Jacks Sparrow's hanging had golden brims around the buttonholes, like the admiral's coat he constantly wore in AWE, but no epauletts, and the one he wore during the atack on port Royal and aboard the Dauntless had clean leapels. Now can anybody say, weather the first coat was just a parade dress to be worn by all captains and commodores on formal occasion or weather it was a coat to be worn only by commoders and indicated his rank. This would be more logical, but open the question why he wore merely a captains coat for the most part of the movie. Can anybody help? El Chupacabra 07:58, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *All officers had formal clothes and regular clothes. Comodore is a temperary rank given to Captains to comand squadrens, but after a bit they would be put back to captaim until they were promoted to Admiral, so the chothes between Post Captain and Commodore wouldn't be thery diferent if they are atall. I'm guessing the first one you saidAdmiral James Kaizer 16:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *If I may chime in, Admiral Kaizer is correct, during that time period Commodore was a temporary rank generally. The way things were organized in Port Royal in the movie, however, it seemed like it would be a more permanent posting than some other commodores. Also, historically, junior commodores such as Norrington wore the uniform of a Post-Captain (then the uniform of a Rear Admiral on special occasions, that's probably what his ceremonial uniform is) and commanded their own ship. This would explain why Norrington remained the captain of the Interceptor after his promotion as opposed to having a flag captain commanding his flagship for him. So that probably explains the difference in uniforms. The one you see him in during most of CBP is his standard Captain's Uniform; whilst the one from the promotion ceremony is that of a Rear Admiral. But this is only speculation and some extrapolation on my part.--Nephlyte348 04:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Despite his VERY poor treatment in the last film, Admiral Norrington is one of the main supporting characters as Will's true foil as a lover of Elizabeth. Has anyone attempted to create a quote page for him? If not I would like to do so myself. *Go ahead. All characters with enough decent quotes will get one eventually - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 07:34, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Yah you should, I might but I'm not sure how to-User:admiral James Kaizer Blooper image Can I just point out that the image is from the bloopers where keira knightley says her lines wrong and jack davenport craks up with laughter.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 17:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *It could also be from the deleted scene where Norrington and Elizabeth take a walk on the Dauntless. I believe there is a smile in that one. I think that the bloopers smile was one of those "I'm trying not to laugh, but I can't help it" type of smiles. The smile in this image seems to be genuine.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Nope, you're right, Beckett. Norrington *does* smile there. Well spotted, suh.--ScungiliGuy 16:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Norrington after death? Does somebody have any idea what happened with Norrington's body? --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 11:01, 1 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Does it matter? - Drexyl 12:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a reasonable question, though perhaps best served on the Faithful Bride forum. However, his body was either removed by Beckett's men when the Dutchman rendezvoused with the Endeavour later on, absorbed by the ship or perhaps thrown overboard by Jones' crew.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:19, 1 November 2007 (UTC) um... I really don't know. I think that it was thrown overboard... Who cares what happened to Norrington's body? Personally, I think he was a rotten, wretched, traitorous, cold, heartless, coward who deserved what he got for selling out his only friend to his death(Swann); knowingly giving Elizabeth to the wolves, and condemning innocent people(those people on the gallows in the beginning). If you ask me, I'd say it's most likely Jone's crew would've thrown it to the depths, as Jones would say. Guin Parris 02:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC)\ Your a true saint aren't you? Norrington's character was honorable and he did what he thought was right. Although he did some bad things, he made up for it in the end. Anyways, he probably was buried at sea and seeing that Mercer, a Company man, made sure Norrington got a proper burial. The Sailor 18:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It was never explained, At World's end in my opinion was a poor conclusion to the previous film, they never explained if Norrington informed Swann, about Elizabeth joining with Will and Jack at Isla Cruces, they never explained how Norrington and when he was picked up by the EITC. They should have shown a scene where he was informed that Weatherby Swann was being sent back to England. At World's End was rushed. One thing is for sure, if he lived and Elizabeth escaped, if he was found to be a traitor, Mercer may have had him shot. Maybe in the next Pirates film set for release in 2013, they will bring him back. On regards to his body, Were he EITC aware he helped Miss Swann escape their custody, did Beckett find out he betrayed them One thing is certain, in earlier scripts they, After taking control of the Dutchman, Norrington and Jones formed a friendship, partly cause they do not like serving Beckett, which could explain why Jones was intending to offer him a place in his crew when he attempted to regain control of the Flying Dutchman. Kennedy 3421 10:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Replaced I feel it deserves mentioning here that Norrington was replaced by another commodore after the first film; you can see this new commodore when Beckett is introduced. But what do any of you think? We have no names, just the knowledge that this new commodore exists. --ScungiliGuy 22:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, he's pobably just an extra, so is not worth mentioning. Plus, he may just be an officer that arrived with Lord Beckett, and not actually a replacement.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 06:06, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :My "lads" ask themselves, if james norrington was one of Lord Cuttler beckett's men, then how come he went against him? I thell them, well, its obviously because he loved elizabeth. ::Somehow I doubt that he came with Beckett, for he was standing behind Governor Swann and amidst a crowd of guests at Beckett's intro. This scene takes place during the interrupted wedding.--ScungiliGuy 16:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I know which scene it is. However, it doesn't matter where he was standing. Two red coats were standing behind Governor Swann too, but we can't assume they were always there. Besides, he's not worth mentioning, as I said. Obviously, Norrington would have needed to be replaced, but whether or not that particular one is the replacement or not is debatable. We also don't know for sure what his ranking is, and also as I have said, the issue isn't relevant enough to be mentioned or debated.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::The guy's an extra nothing more nothing less. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 01:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright, then. This puts to rest that issue for me; wonderful.--ScungiliGuy 06:10, 11 November 2007 (UTC) "Commodore" Well... I should have added this in the Commodore article but I just thought it could fit in here too... "Commodore" isn't a rank in the navy. Its a title used by those in the navy that command 2 or more ships. The "Commodore" is actually a captain, I know they did wrong in the movie too but I thought it was worth mentioning. {C So... he is either promoted to Post-Captain or Admiral (don't remember what kind of admiral... the lowest anyway). In the modern navy Commodore is a rank but it wasn't in the 1700-1800 century. --Captain Jack Longshaw 14:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC) *This is only partially correct, Captain Longshaw. While temporary under most circumstances, the title Commodore was the proper style of address for someone in that position. He was already a Post-Captain at the time of his appointment as Commodore. The only thing that was wrong was calling it a "promotion" since Commodore's were appointed. But even then, as I'm assuming Port Royal always had a Commodore, Norrington was promoted to that specific post. And based on the way it seems to be organized, Port Royal's commodore could have easily been, by default, a semi-permanent position as long as a naval presence of more than two ships was maintained which I assume would be the case being that Port Royal is a permanent fixture and the squadron wasn't just arranged for a particular engagement or conflict. So he was never an admiral until he became one in Beckett's armada. Commodores were allowed to wear the uniform of a Rear Admiral on special occasions, however, so that explains his elaborate dress uniform that was more elaborate than that of a captain.--Nephlyte348 04:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Bring Back James Norrington If you want to sign a petition for bringing back James Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean 4 here is the link. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 16:45, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Please bring back James Norrington it would make the movie more interesting! 17:15, 15 May 2010 (UTC) He didn't appear in the film. I'm sorry. Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 04:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Will Turner and Blackbeard. All men that should have been dead that came back to life. We don't need anymore. Some people believe that POTC loses it's credibility by killing and resserecting all its charcters. The Sailor 18:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I disagree or anything, but I just have to point out that we're not 100% sure that Blackbeard died before OST. Yes, OST takes place in 1750(38 years after his original death), but we haven't had any parts yet that has characters saying "Why is he alive? How did he survive?". So Blackbeard may have a chance of dying and resurrection in the films(that is, if there will be more). Just something to think about. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :But do they address Blackbeard's (original) death at all in OST? That would be a major plothole. The Sailor 21:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry to say that I don't know. I know that it was mentioned, but it doesn't have a part of Blackbeard or someone saying that it did happen. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I wished they never killed him off it was crap, they ruined a good character, however what could they have done with him, he died a hero serving the East India Trading Company, so he finihsed his life as a Office of the British Empire. unless maybe they had him appear in a form of limbo or like, have him as a ghost, or have in in a dream if one of the main chracters is dreaming or in a coma. :The Point is if i had a magic wand things would indeed be different for Admiral Norrington story wise, it is belony that Boostrap helped his son get off the ship, but when someonelse does he kills the helper hypercrite that he is. :Kennedy 3421 05:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::In Bootstrap Bill's defense, he was loosing his sanity when he killed Norrington. If Will was there, Bootstrap would try to do the exact same thing(hence what happens in the Maelstrom battle). So it wasn't really Bootstrap's fault per say. ::As for this talk of "Norrington's return"...I'm going to be honest and say I personally don't want to see him in future POTC films. One thing, he's dead and I don't think many fans would want to see "character resurrections" for every dead character; especially from a "Royal Navy/EITC officer"(doesn't make sense when you think about it). Also, the fact that the POTC films as of OST are standalones, so I don't think we'll be seeing many characters from 1-3 returning at this point(save for possibly the Pearl's crewmen). ::But that's just my opinion. If for some odd reason he returns, I'll try and cope with it; but if he doesn't return, I won't make a big fuss about it. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::At the end of the day Turner was as you confused, At World''s End was rushed in my opinion had they pushed the sequel to Dead Man's Chest back by a few years they would have done better, They should have made Norrington a main character as shown he did steal the heart off Sparrow so you think Sparrow may have wanted to get him because of that.'' ::I do not believe they would have any good reason to bring Norrington back as i said if they brought him back in limbo dream or a flashback might possibly work but i doubt it. Kennedy 3421 05:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Isn't Norrington an Evil Bully? I don't know about everyone else, but I find Norrington to be an evil, heartless, conniving, bloodthirsty, cowardly, bully. Look at his actions from the beginning. In Curse of the Black Pearl, when Elizabeth tells him she can't breathe, he assumes she's talking about him. When she falls, does he jump in after her or help her in any way? No. After Jack saves her, he punishes Jack and regrets that Elizabeth was saved by a pirate. He ignores Elizabeth when she wants to release Jack. After she is kidnapped, has the entire Navy at his disposal to go after her, but does he? No. Instead, he treats Will like crap for trying to help. After Elizabeth gets off the island, she wants to save Will, but Norrington thinks Will deserves to die when he knows everything Will does is right and he won't save Will unless Elizabeth marries him. After all that, he still tries to murder Jack and Will at Port Royal. In Dead Man's Chest, he blames everyone for his foolishness. He blames Jack for the loss of his career, when it was him who sailed through a hurricane and resigned. He blames Will and Elizabeth because they are happy and he wants Elizabeth for himself. So he resorts to insulting Elizabeth and everyone else before he decides to betray them all to their enemy and death, Beckett. In At World's End, innocent people are dying for no reason and does Norrington do anything about it? No. He just sits back and thinks that these hangings are lawful, even though women and children are being killed. He does nothing to protect Swann, his only friend. He kidnaps Elizabeth and her crew and doesn't release them, even when they are no value to him as prisoners. He intentions for releasing Elizabeth are mysterious, but do not seem positive after he tries to shoot Bootstrap. Norrington is not at all a positive character after all he's done. He's odious and greedy and doesn't want people to be happy if he isn't. Anyone see my P.O.V? --Guin Parris 20:46, 21 November 2009 :First, always sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (Uskok 13:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC)) to create your signature. : :Second, Norrington was ready tu jump from the fort to save Elizabeth from drowning but he was stopped by lieutenant Gillette. - The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them. :When he was arresting Jack, Norrington was just doing his job, regardless of who Jack saved - One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness. After all, Jack is the most wanted pirate on the seven seas. :After Barbossa's attack on Port Royal, Norrington was ready to begin the search for Elizabeth with the fastest ship that was available (Interceptor) but that ship was stolen by Jack and Will. :After their return to Port Royal, Norrington accepts that Elizabeth loves another man and and gives Jack one day's head start :In "Dead Man's Chest", Norrington just wants his life back, that's why he gave the heart of Davy Jones to Beckett. :In "At World's End", was he present at the hanging? No, he may not even know about it! :He believed that governor Swann returned to England. :And finally, Norrington gives his life to save Elizabeth on the Flying Dutchman. I can not say that he is perfect, but he is far from an evil man that you think he is.--Uskok 13:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Icecreamhead wasn't even paying attention to her when she fainted. She said, "I can't breathe" and he dumbly assumed she was speaking of him. It was his foolishness that caused Elizabeth to faint, so he should've jumped in after her, rocks or not. He just stood there and did nothing. Icecreamhead wasn't doing his job. He wanted to kill Jack before he knew he was a pirate. He had no reason to arrest Jack, as he had not done anything, save for rescuing Elizabeth. He could've thanked Jack and let him go, but he didn't. Elizabeth was telling him to let Jack go, but he didn't care. Jack did a good thing, and Icecreamhead just uses it against him for no reason. He was just being a big bully, he needed someone to pick on, so might as well be Jack. After Barbossa's attack, Icecreamhead was left red in the face. He's supposed to protect Port Royal, but he failed miserably. He also let Elizabeth get kidnapped because I didn't see him concerned for her when the attack was happening. The next morning, he's not concerned at all with saving her, he's just pouring over his silly charts, feebly assuring Swann he'll save Elizabeth and bullying Will. He was wasting time and he was in no way getting prepared for saving Elizabeth. He refused to talk to Jack about what he knew so he had nothing to save Elizabeth. Jack and Will didn't steal the Interceptor, they commandeered it because Icecreamhead was doing nothing. Icecreamhead never accepted that Elizabeth loved Will. He just wasn't angry because he still had his one and only love, his job killing people for what he naively thinks is the law. If he accepted her love for Will, he wouldn't be blaming her in Dead Man's Chest and trying to kill Will. And he wouldn't have kissed her when she was engaged to Will. In Dead Man's Chest, he doesn't want his life back, he wants a silly career. He blamed Jack, Will, and Elizabeth for everything that went wrong in his life. It was his own fault that he lost his career because he resigned. He knew Beckett was an evil man and what he intended to do with the heart in his possession. He didn't care that innocent lives(such as Gov. Swann and Elizabeth) were at risk. He condemned innocent lives by taking the heart. Even if he wasn't present at the hangings in At World's End, he's responsible for them. He helped Beckett by rounding up innoecent sailors at sea and hauling them back to Port Royal for hanging. He could not be Beckett's admiral without being told what Beckett wanted. Actually, he already knew that Beckett wanted because he heard it from Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Jack. Besides, we didn't even see him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there. We didn't see Swann, either. I honestly don't know if Icecreamhead wasn't lying when he said he thought Swann returned to England. After what he pulled in Dead Man's Chest, I can't trust him or believe what he says. To me, every word that comes out of Icecreamhead's mouth is a lie. I think he might've killed Swann himself. He just was trying to turn Elizabeth towards him and playing the victim. Lastly, he did not give his life for Elizabeth. The only person who can do that is Will. I cannot believe that Icecreamhead would willingly let captured pirates escape death. The fact that he made Elizabeth kiss him and tried to shoot Bootstrap doesn't help either. I think he was using Elizabeth to get to the pirates at Shipwreck and kill them. I say Icecreamhead is the farthest thing from a good man. Just look at what he did in the last two movies. It's because of him so much pain is caused. For example, if he didn't steal the heart, Jack wouldn't have gone to the Locker and Will and Elizabeth wouldn't have endured pain. The only thing he sees is what he wants. He treats people like scum, especially Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. He lies, he cheats, he's a coward. I don't see any good in him. Guin Parris 04:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :If you came here just to spread your hatred and lies about James Norrington, it's best for everyone that you leave POTC wiki. You are openly twisting facts and not doing anything usefull.--Uskok 18:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I did not solely come here to spread hatred about Norrington, even if I do hate him. I came here because I love POTC. I'm sorry if I seem to be useless. I honestly do not see why Norrington is so loved and I'm stubborn about that. Again, I wanted to apologize for my stubborness.Guin Parris 05:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I know who you are... you're that Orlandogirl idiot from YouTube who posts hate-messages on every James Norrington-related video!! Kougermasters 08:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, but some say its because of his sword, guys, but he does improve his actions!!!!! give him credit!! :Norrington is far from being a Saint, but he was a good person overall, he saved Will Turner in exchange for Elizabeth Swann's proposal and then accepted she loved Will and walked away with good grace, :When Elizabeth was not able to breathe and she fell from the Fort, he was not aware that Elizabeth was having breathing problems in the first place. Kennedy 3421 06:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :In Dead Man's Chest :He was frustrated that he had lost his life as a British Naval officer and wanted it back, it is wrong what he did stealing the heart of Davy Jones and the letter of Marque off Sparrow, which lead to him being killed, however Sparrow wanted to use the heart get out of a deal he had made with Jones thirteen year prior. :Will Turner wanted to free his dad which was a good idea, but he would have had to kill Jones, which murder is simply a wrong thing, :So in other words Sparrow, Elizabeth and William had partly lead to his downfall or the events that lead him into the Hurricane scene. :On regards to getting the Heart he had done nothing wrong unlike, Sparrow or Turner, he deserved it the most in my opinion. :At World's End :When Beckett gave him his sword back from his Navy days, he was not thrilled as shown on by the look on his face, he was disturbed that it was the sword that was present with him when first met Sparrow, it was made by Will, and he had been given it by the father of his former fiancee. :He apparently formed a friendship with Jones, as they both did not like serving Beckett, Norrington was frustrated possibly because he was no longer calling the shots in the Carribean as a Admiral, like he was when he was a Commodore before Beckett had arrived to the Carribean. :One thing is certain he was clearly pissed off when he found out Beckett had lied to him about what happened to Governor Swann, Beckett said to him he had gone back to England, when in fact he was killed. :He betrayed Beckett to help Elizabeth escape and took his life by shooting the rope connecting the Empress to the Dutchman, and allowing Bill Turner to stab him, when Jones offered to save him in exchange for his soul he stabbed to show he would rather die than sell his soul to Jones whom is considered the Devil of the Sea. Kennedy 3421 06:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :Well in truth , his main problem in the first film was he was too unable to reject the obviously flawed protocol to be a proactive leader. In the second, his life had become the locker on Earth, In the third, he is more proactive and has his life (mostly) together , but he is working for a maniac who has been blackmailing the govener in order to secure his facist regime. He didn't know innocents where being murdered. He finally learnt to choose his own destiny and die a free man, instead of live a slave to Beckett. Makes him a great foil for Davy Jones, actually.Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 04:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) James Norrington I don't think James Norrington should have died. If It wasn't for him Elizibeth would have died or didn't make it back to the Black Pearl and they wouldn't defeat lord Becket. hes a GREAT Character!! everyone in my family is a fan of James Norrington, and we all BALL our eyes out everytime we watch him die :( Bring back our lovely main character of POTC!! <3WE LOVE YOU JAMES NORRINGTON!!<3 RIP!!! :) In my opinion it his death was a poor ending to the character, then again At World's End was shot back to back with Dead man's chest, had it been delayed a few years they could have made it a legendary film, At World's End received mixed reviews, One thing I do admit, By stealing the Heart, he got Sparrow killed, Sparrow never saw again after he took the chest, they should have made him a major character in At world's end. Kennedy 3421 10:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 From Wikipedia in 2007 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=James_Norrington&oldid=181219525 Apparently Norrington had a somewhat larger role in earlier drafts of the script, including developing a sort of friendship with Jones, due to their mutual dislike of working for Lord Beckett (this might explain why Jones offers him a place in his crew before he dies). At least one cut scene with him appears to have been filmed: where he dissuades Governor Swann from stabbing the heart of Davy Jones, after Jones tells Swann that Elizabeth is dead. Stills from the scene exist, but it wasn't included on the DVD release. Beckett did not know, that giving him his sword from his Commodore days back, may have bothered Norrington, as it reminded him of Elizabeth, Jack and Will as that sword was present with him when he confronted those three at at least one point. Kennedy 3421 10:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Date We need some sort of update to his death date. Since the next movie, which takes place after the 3rd (where James died), has Blackbeard (who died in 1718), he couldn't have died in the 1740s.-- 18:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :He was born in the 1710's and he died in 1748 or 1749 (simple as that) --BiggestPirateFan 18:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We do not need to change anything about Norrington's death date. It was confirmed by John Myhre, the production designer for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, that the film takes place in 1750. And because we don't know how much time has passed between AWE and OST, Norrington died sometime at the end of the 1740s. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 18:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So how is Norrington dead in the 1740s, but Blackbeard, who dies in 1718, is alive in a film that takes place after?-- 16:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as we know, Blackbeard may have survived the Battle at Ocracoke Lake. But we'll have to see if they reveal it in either Six Sea Shanties or On Stranger Tides. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 18:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::He was decapitated O_o-- 02:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's 1750 in OST. So whether you like it or not...Norrington died sometime at the 1740s and Blackbeard still lives(for some weird reason). As I've been saying, we should wait until we see the film(or read the OST Visual Guide), in order to know what happened. That's all I have to say on the subject(because I've already explained the situation as clear as crystal). Besides, this is Norrington's page...if we were to talk about Blackbeard's death, it would be in Blackbeard's article). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Unless if this is a different Blackbeard carrying on Edward Teach's legacy. --BiggestPirateFan 13:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::But very unlikely that it isn't. Now, how's about we quit with the "Blackbeard talk" in a talk page about Norrington, shall we? ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. Do you think Norrington went to the Locker after he was killed by DJ? --BiggestPirateFan 21:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Since those who die at sea end up at the Locker, I believe so(since Norrington died aboard the Dutchman). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Though there always remains a hope that he was saved by some beautiful young mermaid (mermaids like sailors, that's a well known fact :) ) and brought back to life by her magical kiss.-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 06:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Maybe he became "part of her world!" ::: :::BiggestPirateFan 12:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Elizabeth and James To me, Elizabeth seemed to be sad when James was stabbed. I'm confused because no articles mentioned that yet. Could anyone explain that to me? :It doesn't need to be mentioned here, as it's not in Norrington's POV, but it could be noted in Elizabeth's article. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I believe she is upset. I dont know to me she doesn't seem upset enough.. I mean she's known him for like.. forever. And he's been (for the most part) loyal to her...MissesSparrow124 04:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Even if she didn't love him, he was still a man she respected and, depending on your interpretation, a friend. So of course she would be upset.Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 14:59, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Not a bad guy? I really think James Norrington is a good guy. He is good to Elizabeth and he does what he believe is right. and plus he's super cute. ;)MissesSparrow124 04:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This page needs its infobox reinserted. After clicking to go to a random page, it sent me here. I noticed the infobox was deleted, so I reinserted it with all information but the page remained the same after I published it. I need some assistance please. Lieutenant Groves 18:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Main quote Something I was curious about regarding the main quote. I'm not suggesting a different quote, but a possible addition, should it be needed. This addition is (right after Elizabeth says "What has the world done to you?") is that Norrington says "Nothing I didn't deserve." As far as I see, it only appears in the 2006 production draft and the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Dead_Man%27s_Chest_(junior_novelization) Dead Man's Chest junior novel]. However, I'm not sure if it's more appropriate to leave the quote as is. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 22:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the proposal. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, no objections so far, so I guess it's a go. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 21:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) James Norrington's Return? It has recently been added to IMDB.com that Jack Davenport is rumored to be reprising his role as James Norrington. He, along with Pintel, Marty, Captain Teague, and and Ragetti are not yet confirmed characters to be returning after being absent during On Stranger Tides. How they will explain the return of Norrington is up for speculation, but it seems the outcry at his death at the hands of Barnacle Bootstrap Bill Turner may have been heard and addressed. Jessica Diamond (talk) 11:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Just to clarify, Captain Teague did have a cameo in P4 - and has high chances of returning in P5 - whereas the other characters (as you say) were absent. It is logical to believe Pintel and Ragetti would return because it's been said that they were considered to return in P4, but obviously the idea was dropped. Other than Captain Teague, any character's return should be taken as false for now, despite rumors of Norrington and the possibility of Marty (and perhaps other members of the Black Pearl crew) returning in future installments. Another thing to note is that IMDB, while informative, can be very unreliable given its history and past rumors posted. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 12:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC)